Caligulaugh
Caligulaugh is a character who appeared in May 2013. She's a anti-hero who sometimes turns out to be on one side or the other. Her secret identity is Linda Kojima , famous philanthropist for providing free surgeries to people in need. She recently created the Party for Justice and Purification (PJP) a small political group fighting corruption in Gotham. She's also head of Kali.Inc , a society mainly involved in entertainment business. She uses Kali.Inc as a cover to have laboratories and factories involved in a very different business : weaponry for the PJP clandestine armed section, called the P.R.M (People's Retaliation Militia). Powers Ice manipulation : She can manipulate the slightest humidity in the air to turn it into ice and manipulate it against her opponents. Super speed : She can run extremely fast without reaching the extreme speed rate of a Flash. Enhanced metabolism : She can eat whatever she wants without having it affecting her physical condition. A blessing for such a glutton. She also hardly feels normal fatigue. Strength : Can lift around 2 tons on normal times, a bit more if angry. Apart her meta-human abilities, she's gifted with a dramatically high IQ which allowed her to graduate in medicine and chemistry, her specialities being surgery and microbiology. Biography Name : Caligulaugh Secret Identity : Linda Kojima Age : 27 Birth date : April the first. Linda Kojima is the daughter of two upper middle-class philanthropists, her father being a surgeon and her mother being involved in many charity activities. Being loving parents, she has been raised without lacking of anything and even getting more than she could ever ask for. Admiring her parents, she soon decided to take on their legacy and focus on studies to become herself a surgeon and rich, in order to help people. She shown early signs of an abnormaly high intelligence at school and she soon became graduated with two doctorates , one in medicine and the other in chemistry. After that , she started to work as a surgeon in Gotham's best private hospital, creating a service with her own budget. She soon got bored of this and decided to go serve poor countries with her competences. Her father who knew she couldn't emotionally handle that tried to persuade her not to do so at no avail. She soon went to a civil war area to heal civilians as well as she could. Stroke by war's atrocities, she soon became depressed and fell into alcohol to forget all that she saw there, which made her surgeon's competences decrease of couse. One day, what had to happen happened : she accidentally killed one of her patients. Thrown in jail, she was soon discretely chosen for an experiment by the loyalist army. She woke up in a surgery room, soon discovering she was granted superhuman powers. In rage of having been used as a guinea pig while she came here to help these people, she broke out in fury and destroyed anything related with this project in her uncontrolled rampage and then went back to Gotham. She soon had an agreement with the country's government not to be ran after in exchange of her silence on this project she made fail. Having always been a Frumentar admirator, she decided to start a vigilante career thanks to her new powers. Unfortunately, this experiment had an unexpected side-effect : it dramatically increased her emotivity and she soon ended up brutally killing thugs for slight crimes, being unable to control her anger. Beaten up by vigilante having less "radical" methods, she crossed the line and entered in a utterly nihilistic mood, thinking that if no one was there to clean, then she had to destroy everything to rebuild a dream world. In this process, she joined the Joker gang. Soon enough, her uncontrolled rampage got noticed by Supergirl who caught her and threw her in a mental asylum in Metropolis. After some days of treatment, she got over her nihilistic urges and fooled the doctors in order to get out. During her confrontation with Supergirl, she had started a conversation with her about their views on how to improve the world and she felt utterly disturbed not having been able to end this. She soon met her in a coffee-shop, having a long conversation on their values. Amazed by kryptonian morality standards, she decided that they were meant to rule the earth to impose a new order. She offered Supergirl to do so but she refused. Linda thought then that she would have to force her and her mates to take over by creating such a state of chaos that they would have no other choice than taking power to calm things down. In order to do so,she left Joker's gang (not without facing some troubles of course) and started her own political party, the PJP and a business named Kali.Inc. She clandestinely started an armed branch to her political party, a militia called P.R.M. Recruiting some top notch mercenaries like Dead Arc, she was going to set Gotham on fire for the sake of saving Gotham...and then the world from humanity's madness. Personality traits. Caligulaugh is clearly a deranged woman, though not in the way a Two-Face or a Joker are. She's still wanting to help people in the end and continues her charity actions as Linda Kojima. Though, her over-emotive personality pushes her to change her mind very fast and can become extremely destructive if pissed. She has also recently developed a very weird kind of schizophrenia, causing the appearance of the utterly-bitchy vigilante Cryligula, who is her almost total opposite. Relationships Caligulaugh may be deranged, she still has some friends ! - Snakemancer : Actual love interest and member of P.R.M. - Sikko the Clown : Kinda her nemesis. She doesn't hate anyone more than him, except maybe the Joker. She will do anything in her power to make him stop molesting children. - Hot Current : Former love interest (unclear if she still has feellings for her or not.) - Frumentar : Her first inspiration in becoming a vigilante. - Supergirl : Her best frienemy. Have had kinda love feellings for her, even though not admitting it but before anything, she's someone she has much respect for even though she knows that they will fight again one day and that this day, she's ready to be killed. - Henchamn 322 aka "The Ovenman" : her best lieutnant and best cook ever. She considers him as a good friend even if she doesn't show it. - Dead Arc : Hired to work for P.R.M. Someone she's having respect for. - Raymond Attano : The guy she always sees on top of Superman statue. A mystery for her. Category:Characters